movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Lost World (Live Action Remake)
Sonic Lost World is an upcoming American TBD film directed by Jon Favreau and produced by Village Road Show, Walden Media, and Fairview Entertainment. It is a photorealistic computer animated remake of the video games of the same name and the sequel to the live action Sonic X (2020). The film features the voices of Ben Schwartz, Neel Sethi, Andy Samberg, TBD, TBD, TBD, and TBD. From the director of: The Jungle Book, The Lion King, Bambi, ''and Bambi II''. Voice Cast: Sonic the Hedgehog, the film's title character and protagonist: * Ben Schwartz as Sonic the Hedgehog Miles 'Tails' Prower, a orange twin-tailed fox she was Sonic's Best Friend: * Neel Sethi as Miles 'Tails' Prower Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik is a villain she was Sonics Best Friend and Enemies: * Andy Samberg as Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik Amy Rose, is a Pink Hedgehog who is Sonic The Hedgehog's Girlfriend: * Landry Bender as Amy Rose Cubot, is a yellow Robot who is Sonic The Hedgehog's Best Friend: * Andy Dick as Cubot Orbot, is a red robot who is Sonic The Hedgehog's Best Friend: * Chris Wedge as Orbot Master Zik, is a Zeti Who is Sonic The Hedgehog's Enemies: * Kirk Thornton as Master Zik Knuckles, is a Red Echidna who is Sonic The Hedgehog's Best Friend: * Idris Elba as Knuckles Zavok, he is a Zeti who is Sonic The Hedgehog's Enemies: * Kevin Micheal Richardson as Zavok Zazz, he is Zeti who is Sonic The Hedgehog's Enemies: * Albert Brookes as Zazz Zomom, TBD who is TBD * TBD as Zomom Zeena, TBD who is TBD * TBD as Zeena Zor, TBD who is TBD * TBD as Zor Manduh, is a Light Green Baby Tarbosaurus Who is Tails's Enemies, and Doctor Eggman's Henchman: * TBD as Manduh Doctor Eggman's Wolves, TBD * TBD as Doctor Eggman's Wolves Jack, is a Afrovenator who lives in a land: * TBD as Jack Doctor Eggman's Fossas, TBD: * TBD as Doctor Eggman's Fossas Hubie, is a Guiron who is Sonic and Tails's Best Friend: * TBD as Hubie Winston, is a Jiger who is Sonic and Tails's Best Friend: * TBD as Winston Cliff, is a Oryx who is TBD: * TBD as Cliff Roc, is a Oryx who is TBD: * TBD as Roc Hank, is a Friendly Zedus who is a Dinosaur Hero: * TBD as Hank Additonal Voices Doctor Eggman's Lizardmens, TBD * TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, and TBD as Doctor Eggman's Lizardmens Doctor Eggman's Grizzly Bear, TBD: * TBD as Doctor Eggman's Grizzly Bear Doctor Eggman's Robots, TBD who is TBD: * TBD, TBD, and TBD as Doctor Eggman's Robot Doctor Eggman's Guards, TBD: * TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, and TBD as Doctor Eggman's Guards Ed, Barolo and Moorhen (a.k.a. Doctor Eggman's Hyenas), TBD * TBD, TBD, and TBD as Ed, Barolo and Moorhen (a.k.a. Doctor Eggman's Hyenas) Stormella's Wild Boars, is a TBD who is a TBD: * TBD as Stormella's Wild Boars Shackleford, A Blue Ferret who is land: * TBD as Shackleford Dobson, is a A Red-Violet With and White Striped Wild Boar who Lives in a Land: * TBD as Dobson Doctor Eggman's Zombies, TBD who is TBD: * TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD, and TBD as Doctor Eggman's Zombies Owen, Clare, and Tori (a.k.a. Doctor Eggman's Hellhounds), TBD * Dee Bradley Baker as Owen, Clare, and Tori (a.k.a. Doctor Eggman's Hellhounds) Creatures in Film: * * *Coyote (Canis latrans) * *Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) * * * * * * *Gigantopithecus (Gigantopithecus blackxi) * * * * *Sabre-Toothed Cat (Smilodon Fatalis) *Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus simus) * * * * * * * * Production: Soundtrack: * "TBD" by TBD (end credtis) * "TBD" by TBD (end credtis) Category:Sonic Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Walden Media films Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau Category:Fairview Entertainment Category:Sonic The Hedgehog